Not what they seem challange 'Clem'
by Lawrence Payne
Summary: Simply put. Clem gets mad.


Title: ! Not what they seem ! (Clem.)

Author: Lawrence Payne

Cast: Clem.

Timeline: Season 7: post Empty Places (7x19).

Setting: The main road leaving Sunnydale.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A whole slew of other people own these characters and concepts.

Comments: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)

Archiving: If you want to, sure. Feel free. Just tell me if you do.

Summary: Clem gets mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main road out of Sunnydale was full. Cars, pickups, and SUVs jammed the road as far as the eye could see. The entire town of Sunnydale was leaving. Everyone was fleeing the unknown danger. Some people, frustrated with the wait, don't bother with their cars and chose to leave town on foot.

Clem was on edge. He sat in his car anxiously waiting for traffic to start moving again. His earlier conversation with Buffy was a total bust. He thought talking to her would change his mind about leaving. It didn't. If anything, the talk with Buffy encouraged him to leave. During that conversation, he searched her face, looking for some kind of reassurance. He wanted her to say things were going to be all right. That she had everything under control. He found nothing. The Slayer seemed just as downtrodden as everyone else. Clem was now more determined than ever to get out of Sunnydale.

After waiting patiently for over 30 minutes for traffic to start moving again, Clem was fed up. He left his car and walked ahead to find the problem. After walking about a half a block, Clem spotted the source. Sitting in a beat up old Honda Accord hatchback at the corner of Main Street and Vines, was a teenage boy. The kid was rocking out with a set of headphones over his ears. The young boy was totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Saliva's new song 'Click Click Boom' blared away within the kid's Walkman. The intense volume cut off all outside sound. The traffic was moving on the other road, slowly sure, but it was moving. All that was needed for traffic to start moving again was for this kid to pay attention to the road and find a spot to merge into.

"Hey buddy!" Clem yelled trying to be heard over the music. The kid began to play an invisible set of drums.

"Hey Kid! Move your car!" he yelled again. He was louder this time. He knocked on the car window to get the kid's attention. The teen continued to bang on the invisible drum set.

"Kid! Come On! Move It! I've got an apocalypse I'm trying to get away from!"

He yelled louder and knocked harder. Clem was trying very hard not to get mad.

"Look Kid! You're making me angry!! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!!!" Now the kid was playing an invisible guitar. He was still oblivious to Clem's presence.

"KID!! MOVE YOUR CAR!!!" he screamed. This time, he shouted as loud as he could while he hammered his fist against the window. Clem fought his anger as best he could, but now it was impossible to contain.

"THAT... IS... IT!!!!" Clem screamed. His face was beet red.

Just then, Clem's saggy body began to transform. His head expanded to double its size and became a gruesome demonic visage. His ears grew to the size and shape of an elephant's while his eyes formed two large red triangular shapes. His nose inverted and became a small slit in the center of his face. His jaw unhinged and became four large flaps of flesh, each covered with long rows of sharp curved teeth. His arms, legs, and torso extended to almost double their usual length as his neck expanded to the size of a tree trunk. His hands changed too. His palms shrunk to half of their original size and his fingers became 12-inch long talons. Clem now stood at over 10 feet tall. He extended his arms and head skyward. He arched his back and turned his head skyward as he released a demonic primal scream.

Panic ensued. People were running and screaming, terrified of the monster Clem had become.

Clem grabbed the hood of the car and ripped it open with one quick pull. The kid, suddenly aware of the outside world, looked up at the now transformed Clem and screamed in terror. Clem reached into the car and grabbed the kid by the throat. He then opened all four jaws and eat the teen whole. A few seconds later, Clem reverted back to his old flabby skinned self. He got in the kids' car and drove it up onto the sideway, moving it out of the way of traffic. He parked the kid's car, turned it off, and began the trek back to his own car.

One of the terrified onlookers in the car behind his stared at Clem as he walked back to his ride. He noticed her just as he opened his car door. Before he got in, he hit himself on the chest and burped up the still running headphones and Walkman.

"Hey! What did you think all the extra skin was for?" he said to the lady in a very calm, smiling voice before he climbed back into his car.

END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
